codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lelouch vi Britannia (HfA)
Lelouch vi Britannia is the canonical protagonist of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Britannia, and a major character in it's spin-off; Nightmare of Nunnally. He is also the protagonist of the fanfiction story, Code Geass: Honor For All. Originally the 11th Prince of Britannia, he later became the 99th Emperor, and became the enemy of the world for the sake of creating a peaceful world for his younger sister. After accepting the Outsider's offer, Lelouch returned to the past, though he no longer possesses the power of Geass, but instead wields the Outsider's Mark, which grants him a variety of abilities. Appearance Lelouch is a handsome, young man with black hair and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother. Lelouch is somewhat scrawny, having little muscle, and like most characters in the series, is rather thin. In spite of this, Lelouch is considerably tall, standing at least a head taller than Kallen, and apparently being slightly taller than Suzaku. Lelouch usually wears the Ashford Academy uniform, or the Zero uniform. Outside of Ashford, he wears a crimson jacket with a black shirt underneath and grey trousers. Personality Lelouch is a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at school, Lelouch conducts himself as a sociable, likeable, and often easygoing student. However, this is really a mask to hide his true nature. While as Zero his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. Lelouch is known for having a very stoic personality. He never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trivial, even though his high intelligence would make it easy for him. At one point, Shirley stated that if Lelouch applied himself in school, he could get high grades. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess against nobility. In general, Lelouch takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not even noticing the affection of others, especially Shirley, his fellow classmate. He has a strong dislike for nobles, viewing them as tepid and "overprivileged parasites." In battle, Lelouch is very cold and tactical. He is willing to sacrifice civilians and soldiers alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. In the battle at Narita, when he created a landslide that wiped out most of the enemy forces, and indirectly, several civilians in the town below, he brushed off the civilian casualties as a simple "mathematical overestimation." He did have second thoughts when he learned that one of them was Shirley's father, but he accepted that there will always be consequences for all of his actions. He also saw no problem with collapsing a large portion of Tokyo, resulting in countless military and civilian casualties. Many characters have noted that Lelouch is quite selfish, as his desire to remake the world into what he wants it to be comes from his desire to avenge his mother's apparent death and Nunnally's sake, however in time he realizes that this goal is not just for them, but for the entire world. Despite his cold, calculating demeanor, and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. To Nunnally, he is a loving older brother, and to Suzaku, a loyal friend, despite the fact that the two are enemies. Lelouch, at first glance, seems to have relatively little concern for the well-being of his subordinates, but in reality, he does care about them, seeing them as valuable allies. Though he has shown preference on occasion especially with Kallen. In the current timeline, Lelouch has become much more considerate of the lives of others. He has become much more manageable and trusting of the Black Knights, in spite of their betrayal in the past, even revealing his supernatural power. Through personal experience with Geass, he does not rely on the Outsider's Mark as he did with his previous power, but still finds it conventional in it's uses. He takes human lives into the equation, and thanks to his knowledge on past events, he can calculate events more carefully, all the while keeping in mind the results of his actions, and how they could affect the present. Due to the hardships he has experienced, Lelouch is also slightly more emotional. He hugged Nunnally after returning home after the Shinjuku incident while crying, and openly shed tears when he saw Shirley. He has become also heavily protective of them, enough to the point where Lelouch has become almost possessive of his friends, though this stems from his fear of losing them again. He wants to protect what he holds dear, and vowed to never let whatever precious things he has now go to waste. Upon returning to his role as Zero, Lelouch has become much more confident, and more humane in his actions. Thanks to his knowledge of the past timeline, he was able to convince Suzaku to join him under the promise of creating a new, better Britannia. He explains his reasons for this are because he needs someone who can help him draw the line between being a demon and being a human, all the while remaining a commander who can lead his forces into victory. When he does use the power of the Mark, he uses it for intimidation purposes, striking fear into the hearts of his enemies, and enforcing the idea of him being a monster or the likes. History Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Knightmare Pilot Category:Geass-User Category:Characters